DBT: Selin's War
General Info A war between the Riklekians and the Majins had broken out. While Selin's cousin, Sharla, has now taken a backseat in the war to manage internal affairs, Selin now relies on his still-best friend, Nomaar, as well as Alexis and Wyllington to help him lead the army against the forces of Colleen. The war has been raging for 4 months, with neither side gaining an advantage. That is, until Selin decides to go on the offensive. He leaves Sharla, Bryan and Scorpa to manage Planet Gaia Their power levels will be important. Prologue As of late, the Riklekians have been gaining allies in the form of the Cholestrians of Planet Chole. Although Selin has made many attempts to negotiate with them, but ultimately, King Margiriq has turned down any peace offerings. Margiriq then sends many insulting messages, and threatens to attack Planet Gaia. Selin decides this is the time to test out a new weapon, one that had been kept locked away. Selin had allowed his four Commender Generals to tame her, and now she can be put to use on the new threats. The spaceship touches down, opens Orange Female Majin: *puts out open hand, fires a Ki Blast, which destroys half of a city, killing 50,000 Cholestrians* The people of the city look at the assailant, who has the appearance of a teenaged Majin girl, but was obviously a Super Saiyan as well. Behind her Selin, Wyllington and Nomaar are seen exiting. Selin: That's right Aleisha. Kill all of those scumbags. Wyllington: Hey, Selin, uh, do you think it's a good idea we let her out? I mean.... you have no clue what Nomaar, Alexis and I went through to tame her. She's dangerous. Selin: Wyllington, I understand your concerns. But the war with Colleen has to end. And besides *powers up to Super Saiyan as well* I've shown her I can beat her in battle. So don't worry about a thing. Nomaar: Yeah, but still. *powers up to Super Saiyan* It took all that the three of us, plus my brother, had to give in order to tame her. We nearly died from it. Selin: Guys, just take it easy. Besides, this may not be so bad. She can certainly be a replacement for Colleen in my life. Nomaar: DUDE!!! What the hell? She's way too crazy, and she can't even talk. Selin: I'm just joking, man. Let's just watch the show. Meanwhile, Aleisha fires another blast, leveling the city. Just then, 2 warriors land in front of and behind Aleisha. Tall Cholestrian Warrior: ''Say hello to the greatest warrior duo on this Planet-no this UNIVERSE!! I am *powers up* SPREAT!!!!! ''Fat, shorter warrior : *powers up as well* And I am MARK!!!! Spreat: And for King Margiriq's army, we shall take you on. Now, little booty, time to suf- Aleisha punches Spreat in the mouth. Spreat: AUUGH!! *covers face* You stupid b*tch!! You punched me in th- She punches him again. Spreat: Agh! You did it agai- She punches him for the third time. Spreat: Stop that! She punches him, much harder, in the nose. Spreat: *growls* Spreat then throws a kick at the same time Mark throws a punch, and both are blocked by Aleisha. She then uses an Energy Field to knock both warriors away. Spreat charges at her, and she knocks him away with a punch to the chest. Mark sneaks up behind her, leading Aleisha to elbow him in the mouth. Mark is then tossed overhead. He lands right next to Spreat. Aleisha then blasts both of them. as the fly backwards, she appears above them, using Selin and Wyllington's Instant Transmission technique, knocks Spreat to the ground. She sends Mark down right beside him, and uses a Kamehameha to erase both of them from life. Aleisha: *giggles to herself, then out loud* AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Selin: *in complete awe* Whoa. King Margiriq: *unseen* I see, your monster is quite capable of dealing out punishment. *comes out of Transmission* But, she stops here and now! Aleisha: Huh? *sees Margiriq* Ahaha! King Margiriq: *thinking* Can she even understand me? Wait a minute, that hair.... she's a Saiyan. But what's with the skin? *out loud* Am I to assume you are the Saiyan savage who killed my best friend? Aleisha: *leans head to the side* Goo? Selin: Your best friend? King Margiriq: Don't act like you don't know. I know you used your monster to kill Burter. Frieza sent word back here after Burter's death. Said he was killed by a Super Saiyan. Wyllington: I think you're mistaken for somebody else. Aleisha had nothing to do with anyone named Burter. King Margiriq: Well, no matter. I'll just kill her and the rest of you, to let off steam. Margiriq then lunges at Aleisha, who dodges his punch and kicks him in the chest. Margiriq takes a few steps back, and is knocked down hard. Aleisha then uses Transmission, and Margiriq follows suit. In Transmission, he punches her squarely in the face, knocking her out of Transmission. Aleisha: Ka! *uses Transmission again* Margiriq goes into Transmission as well, only to eat 3 jabs in the mouth. As Margiriq falls out of Transmission, Aleisha fires a Scatter Shot, made of 6 balls of energy. All of them hit Margiriq. Aleisha, knowing he isn't dead, rushes into the smoke and elbows him in the chest. Margiriq loses all the air in his lungs, and is sent flying back. Aleisha then appears above Margiriq and hammers him in the head. Margiriq is sent into the ground. Aleisha rushes at him, but before she can reach him, he fires a Ki Blast. Aleisha knocks it away. Margiriq uses Transmission, and lands a roundhouse kick to Aleisha's stomach. She is sent across the field, and Margriq then fires the Buster Flash, which blows Aleisha to pieces. King Margiriq: Uh-huh. That was for Burter, you psychopathic orange B*TCH!!!! Aleisha: *starts reforming, completely regenerates, angry* Margiriq then uses Transmission, but Aleisha eets him there and lands 4 hookpunches, 2 to each side of his face. She then knocks him out of Transmission. Margiriq is able to stand up, but gets a knee to the balls. King Margiriq: *unable to scream* Aleisha then punches him in the back of the head. He falls face down. Selin: All right! Aleisha! Yeah! Wyllington: Uh, Selin. Look. *points upward* Aleisha has already used Transmission to appear in the sky, and has already charged up a Vanish Ball. She then smiles and makes it twice as big, and throws it. Wyllington gives the order to escape Chole's orbit before the Planet explodes. Aleisha: *giggles* Wyllington: Hey, you orange freak! We tamed you! How dare you throw that blast at any of us! Aleisha: *glares at Wyllington* Hmm? Wyllington: *afraid* Uh, I-...... I'm your caregiver. Selin: Aleisha, come back to the ship. It's time for your green apple surprise. Aleisha: Hah ha ha! *goes back to the ship* Chapter 1: More precautions In space, a Riklekian ship is seen. Colleen is not onboard. Instead, however, onboard is one of her many Generals. His name is Blizzion, and he is known to be a ruthless general. In a bid for an advantage over Selin and the Gaian Forces, he now seeks to subjugate New Namek, and a revelation of Colleen will soon be made. On New Namek, an Artican by the name of Blizzion, along with 5,000 Artican troops, land. Blizzion: Hmmm, princess Colleen will enjoy this rock. It looks like a perfect base. *to his troops* Fan out, and find any intelligent life! When you do, subdue them. By force, if necessary. The troops quickly dispatch. They come across a village. Blizzion arrives soon enough. Blizzion: Well, it appears that today is a busy day. *calls out* STOP WHERE ALL OF YOU ARE!!! Villagers: *all look at Blizzion and his army* Blizzion: Now that we have your attention, I'll introduce myself. My name is Blizzion, and I'm an Artican who serves as the Grand Marshal of Princess Colleen, from the Planet Riklek. Elder of the Village: W-wait a minute. You- you bear simlarities to... to the tyrant who attacked us a decade ago. The one who forced us onto this planet. Blizzion: Oh, so you know of Frieza, I see. So you know what will happen if any of you should try to resist the might of the Riklekian Empire. It's good that you do. So, just surrender your Planet quietly. Villagers: *looks of fear and anger* Blizzion: I've seen those looks. I get the feeling rebellion is coming, so *shoots a Death Beam through the Village Elder's head, killing him* Men, take them out! Suddenly, the Artican elites defeat the Villagers, killing half of them, before a Ki Blast kills 100 soldiers. Blizzion: What the hell!?!? Who among you has the guts? Young Namekian Warrior '': Blizzion!!!! You killed my best friends, you son of a b*tch! ''Blizzion: You dare to yell at me, boy? Who do you think yourself to be?! Young Warrior: I am Clarence, and I am the one who will fight you! Blizzion: Hurumph! You *points to one of his soldiers* kill him! Artican Soldier: Yes sir! Haaaaaah! *rushes at Clarence* Clarence: *punches the Soldier in the face, which splits the soldier's skull, killing him instantly* Wat's the matter, Blizzion? If you're so tough, why not face me yourself? Blizzion: Grrrrrr..... you! *points to his another of his troops* Scouter report! Artican Soldier 2: His power level records at 230,000,000 sir. Blizzion: What? That's barely half my power in this form! Hahahaha! Clarence: Yeah? *powers up to Full Power* This ends!!! Suddenly, Clarence rushes at Blizzion at an alarming speed, and catches him in the face with a knee. Blizzion is sent flying, and careens into a mountain. Suddenly, 800 of Blizzion's troops get ready to attack, but are all killed with one blast. Suddenly, Blizzion powers out of the mountain, levelinng it. Blizzion: Impressive. Never once has anyone ever sent me flying like that. But, this form will still be good enough to kill you, little peasant. Clarence: We'll see about that!! Blizzion and Clarence take to the sky, clashing with their fists until Clarence knocks Blizzion to the ground. Blizzion just barely avoids a kick, and knees Clarence in the stomach, then punches him in the face, knocking him back. At that moment, Blizzion then lands a heavy kick to Clarence's chest, knocking all of the wind out of him. He falls back. Blizzion prepares to blast him, but Clarence sweeps his legs, making Blizzion fall to the ground. Clarence then drops his knee on Blizzion's neck while he's down and launches a large blast to his face at point blank range. Blizzion is merley launched back, but is not as damaged as Clarence hoped. Blizzion: Wow, that actually hurt. But you'll pay for scruffing up my face. Blizzion then rushes at Clarence, sidesteps and is behind Blizzion. Clarence blasts Blizzion in the back. Out of the smoke, Blizzion punches Clarence repeatedly in the face, 9 times. Clarence stops the flurry with a kick to the chin, knocking Blizzion to the sky. Clarence goes up to meet him, and is axe-handled in the head for it. He is then blasted, but he blocks it, only for his arm to be blasted off. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page created by Heartman Category:Page added by Heartman